O v e r d u e
by Paper.Bullets
Summary: I'm a single, amateur matchmaker. Now you're wondering: why is a MATCHMAKER, amateur or not, single? It defeats the purpose of claiming to be adequate in finding clients a partner! So what do I do? I hook myself up with my one and only client! - Toshiro Hitsugaya x OC , ONESHOT - COMPLETE


**~:: O v e r d u e ::~**

_... A Toushirou Hitsugaya Oneshot ..._

**Edit: **_This is a verrrry old oneshot of mine, and my writing has improved A LOT from this (Hopefully).  
__But I have re-written it just a bit so it's not as... uh... FAIL, LOL. So please enjoy this new version, but also please be considerate with your reviews ((nervous))  
__Arigatou Gozaimasu~_

**-X- Hinako Shiratsuki -X-**

"Toushirou, if you're not out in the next 30 seconds, I'm going to rip you a new ass-hole!"

I heard him grunt and the corners of my mouth lifted into a devilish lopsided smirk. The young white haired prodigy Captain slid open his room door. He was wearing his usual dress pants, black suit left unbuttoned, inside black vest, finished off with the usual white collar shirt and blood red tie. This was the same suit he wore to each and every date, but it never ceased to amaze me how amazing he looked in it.

"I'm ready," he groaned and I fixed his tie closer to his neck, chuckling.

"I thought you'd be used to this by now." I patted his shoulders with a look of satisfaction before checking my watch again. I swore. "Dude, we are so late! Momo's gonna have my head!"

I latched onto his hand and pulled him into a run before letting go and starting on my mad dash. I heard him sigh and try to match my flash steps. I, myself, was just in shorts, black leggings and a regular short-sleeved V-neck shirt. Not like I was on the date, anyways.

"What is it with you guys trying to set me up with someone?" he finally spoke and I glanced back briefly just to make eye contact. I smiled and focused on my footing.

"You're getting _old_, Shiro. What are you, again? One thirty? One Twenty?"

I could tell by his silence that he was probably sighing again or rolling his eyes. "We're not going over this again. Remind me again how you guys got into this business?"

"... Uh, I think it was the day we saw you reject that girl and she screamed for you to stop walking away?"

"...Right," he grumbled, white hair fluttering violently as we hopped through the portal into the human world. "And then you threatened to invade my vital regions if I didn't agree to the request of my childhood friend."

"Hey, don't drag me into this! Hinamori was the one who coaxed ya!"

"You're her partner in crime. You're just as guilty."

"Shut up before I really do decide to invade your vital regions."

He scoffed. "Immature."

I huffed. "Short."

**-X-**

Toushirou pulled the two-door Audi S5 up close enough to Momo, standing in front of the restaurant, and he hopped out. She looked about ready to strangle his head and stomp on it multiple times.

"Do you have any idea how mad I am? I had to stall so much!" Momo scolded, pushing him in. "She's the one with long black hair and big grey contacts, sitting over there against the wall. Yeah- Her! Go!"

I giggled when Momo moaned and flopped over on the car. I hoisted myself over to the Driver's Seat as she walked around the vehicle to the front passenger's side. I cranked it into Drive and we drove over to a parking space so we wouldn't constrict any other cars. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I think I made a mistake this time. You guys were so late so I tried some white lies to make her stay and told her how amazingly great he was and how much she'd be missing if she didn't at least give him a try. I'm not sure if Shiro-chan can live up to that!"

"Well, it can't be that bad. You didn't tell her that he was tall, dark and handsome, right?" She shook her head no and I flashed her a finger-gun in her direction. "Then we're clear!"

"Besides, Shiro's a pretty good looking dude," I muttered, half wanting Momo to hear and half not. She sighed, turning on some music as we turned the car on to preserve heat, keeping the engine off to be nice to the environment. She flipped through it a few times before turning it off. I rolled my eyes and changed it to CD, switching it to one of my favourite soundtracks and we began listening to (insert your favourite song – this is me being indecisive, haha).

"Mmm... I hope she's not surprised when she sees how short he is." I slouched in my seat and closed my eyes, letting the song wash over me. A few minutes passed as we just drowned out in the song, as it finally ended and a different song came on. I shifted in my seat and looked out the window. Why was Momo so worried? I mean, every time we set the dates up, the Shinigamis knew exactly who Toushirou was-

My eyebrows shot up and I stared at Momo in horror. She wouldn't be that stupid, would- But she just said-

"Momo, you said you had to lie about Toushirou to keep her here?" She blinked, confused.

"Uhm... yeah. Why? She wasn't just going to wait for some dude who's late if she thinks he's totally not worth it..." I gulped.

"Momo, what division is she from?"

"Oh, she's-..." her words trailed off and my heart sank. She blinked and I let out a frustrated grunt when her face paled. "Oh crap."

"You are _not _telling me," I hissed through grit teeth, "that you set Toushirou up with a living _human, _are you?"

"... Oops."

"MOMO!" I shrieked, clutching my head in agony. This was _not _part of the plan and this was _not _supposed to happen!

"I'm-... Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Hinako-chan! I completely forgot! I helped her out because she was asking for directions and then we kept in contact... a-and the she mentioned how she was wondering if I had any guy friends I knew that were single since she was l-looking for someone... But I totally forgot! She's so pretty, and she's really cool, so the last thing on my mind was-"

While Momo rambled and babbled about how sorry she was about her mistake, my brain was racing. I picked up my cell and dialed his phone, hoping to kami-sama he'd pick up. I was left with his voice message. He must have turned it off! Not like it was any use to him, since he had his other Soul Society cell that was his main priority but it wasn't like you could receive calls on that thing...

Ahh. Text? Momo watched me as I began to type out the letters of my text and I scowled. If his cell was turned off, how would he get it?

What do I do? Barge in and drag him out? Tell them there was a 'miscommunication'? How do you tell two people, who are already on a date and have met each other, that it's a failure and they're not allowed to see each other anymore? What if they're already in lo-

I leaped up in my seat and opened the car door, shouting Momo to follow as she apologized. I stood outside the restaurant, seeing if I could see them through the glass. It was too far, and only a rear angle. I rushed into the restaurant, Momo behind me as I waved my arms frantically and tried to make him look over. It was futile, since his back was turned to us completely.

I saw the girl giggle and lean forward, taking Toushirou's hand gently in hers despite him flinching and looking down. Something panged at my heart, and I wasn't sure what, but I knew that wasn't a good sign. It meant she was interested, and unfortunately, she wasn't _allowed _to be interested - not with him: not on _my_ watch.

The man at the podium asked me if he could help get us a table started and Momo continued to wave at Toushirou. I smiled nervously and stammered, my words coming out in a panic due to the circumstances as I scrambled for an excuse. My eyes were darting back and forth frantically from him to Toushirou's white hair. "Yes, actually, I have a friend over there who's on a date. Y-yes, him in the white hair... with the girl. And uhh... I-I...I just... received a call about the condition of his sick mother... and he's not picking up his phone and this is very important, so I hope you understand that I really have to go over and get him-..."

The next thing I knew, my words had trailed off as Toushirou's date took his chin with her bony fingers, leaning over. My jaw unhinged as it fell and I saw Momo freeze.

I stomped over, eyes as sharp as razor as I snatched his wrist and drew him out of his seat, his breathtaking teal eyes widening in shock.

**-X-**

My hands were fidgeting with the hem of my shirt as Toushirou drove back to my apartment complex. So I had a life in Soul Society, but you can say I haven't let go of my school days and all since I was classmates with Ichigo Kurosaki. I planned to finish my education before selling the place, and it conveniently gave us a place to stay whenever necessary. Toushirou parked and turned off the engine. Momo sat silently in the cramped back seat and I blew aggravatingly at the bang sliding into my eyes. Toushirou closed his eyes for a long while and opened them again, opening the car door and getting out. He calmly closed the car door and leaned on it, staring at the ground. I grumbled and got out in case Momo wanted to and pushed the seat forward so she could escape from the back seat. I slammed the door shut and swallowed some saliva building in my mouth, eyes not daring to meet Toushirou's. Finally, he stood up straight and turned around, looking at me dead on.

"You said you were sorry, and I forgave you. You can stop with the awkward silence now," he commanded, and I rolled my eyes; thoroughly annoyed. I could see Toushirou's frown deepen from the corner of my eye.

"Let's just go back. It's been a rough night," Momo inputted. I squatted low and buried my head in my arms as she opened up a portal. A long silence followed, but I didn't know what was happening due to my eyes being closed, but I heard the soft scraping of footsteps and the sound of someone disappearing into the portal. I looked up meekly, expecting to see Momo still here with me before my eyes met with Toushirou's teal orbs. I grimaced and dug my face back in my arms. I heard him sigh. He was probably fed up with my attitude, but he... he didn't know...

"Come on, Shiratsuki. Let's go," he said, tone unyielding, and yet not forcefully stern. It was the tone of voice he used to 'deal with me'. Whenever I was mad at him and he tried to soften his words.

I hated it.

"I will. You go first," I choked up, and I immediately noticed the lump dangerously forming in my throat. I hadn't noticed it was there. I hadn't noticed how close I was to crying. I sniffled, further proving how close I was to the edge.

"Shiratsuki-..." I heard Toushirou's voice lower in volume and I knew he'd figured out my depressed mood, but I doubt he knew why. He said my name like he was going to say something else, but as I waited, nothing else followed.

The parking lot was so quiet, and so empty. Even the most muffled whisper could be heard throughout the hollow space. But I hadn't heard Toushirou squat down in front of me, and that's why when I opened my teary eyes and glanced up, I fell back in surprise onto my butt and began to hiccup. I saw him smirk faintly.

_Hic._

"What's wrong?" he pressed, striking teal eyes melting my legs - thank gosh I was already on the floor. My face heated up just a bit before my thoughts wandered elsewhere and the cool breeze forced down the blush on my cheeks.

"N-nothing," I muttered, eyes cast down. He didn't say anything and just stared instead, and his eyebrows crinkled in deep concentration. I glanced over and hiccupped again.

_Hic._

"... It's okay. I just have a lot of things on my- _hic... mind,_" I mumbled, trying to make his unfaltering gaze look elsewhere, but his focus was just too strong. He straightened up and loomed over me, despite me actually being taller than him by a bit but under the circumstances, I was on the floor. I gingerly gathering myself to stand up and felt his cold fingers laced around my hand as he pulled me up. I muttered thanks and forced out an unconvincing twitching smile, hiccupping again. He pursed his lips and let out a stream of air, like a lengthened sigh: a gesture he often did when he wasn't getting something his way. I nudged my head in the direction of the portal and he spun around, taking one step into the portal before looking back.

"By the way, I think it's about time we end the Matchmaking business." He smirked, making my heart race yet again. He blinked at me in confusion (probably because my cheeks were flaming up) before nodding and fully stepping into the portal. The second he was out of sight, I collapsed onto the floor and let out another disgruntled hiccup.

I couldn't forget the enormous amount of emotion that had blazed on when she almost kissed him. The thought of her lips against his nearly drove my body into a seizing rage, which was the exact reason why I had acted on impulse. I had bolted over there and pulled Toushirou away before they could show each other any more intimacy.

Why was I so angry? It was just a kiss! It wasn't like it was a foreign concept, and Toushirou was one freakin' sexy man, so obviously she couldn't help herself and- _Hic._

_Oh gosh, _I mused, pressing myself against the side of the silver Audi and pulling my legs in. It wasn't like me. But then again, every time I saw Toushirou go through the doors of a restaurant, I already had enough trouble letting him go. As cheesy as it sounded, it was equivalent to a mother watching her son leave the house door for war. Except, obviously, Toushirou wasn't my son, they weren't the doors of a house and he wasn't leaving for- _Hic._

_... _I'd tried ignoring it before. It wasn't like this was entirely new, but... I figured it was only because I found Toushirou rather good looking. Sometimes, I even had trouble looking away from him. And it's true! I would give anything to wake up to that face every morning, plant a kiss on his forehead and watch as his eyelashes fluttered open and he-

My pursed lips parted and I sucked in a nervous breath. _This isn't happening. This is so stupid, cliche... a-and girly! There's no way...right? Obviously, my hormones are raging._ _It's not what I think it is, and it's absolutely not what I want. __I'm just overthinking this. I don't need a boy to make me happy, and I've survived completely fine being single. Dating? Getting Married? Finding a man to make me happy? I don't need that. Psh. Make way, world!_

With a resolute look of determination - and I'll admit, a hint of grief, I was on my feet. I walked towards the portal, the thought pushed deep into the back of my mind.

At least the shock of the thought had cured my hiccups.

**-X-**

"Shiratsuki-Taicho?"

"Hmmmm?" I replied, signing the last document on my desk before looking up at Momo sighing exasperatedly across from my seat.

"... Are you _suuuure_ he was serious about quitting the Matchmaking? I mean, maybe it was a spur of the moment thing and he actually really likes it-"

"Momo, you can go over and ask him yourself, but I've already made up my mind that I'm not going to have any part in it anymore," I answered with a note of finality. There. It was out. Good job, Hinako.

"Really? I mean, I was kind of hoping that you and I could just try _one more sess-"_

"No."

"Wuu~! Hinako-chan!" she whined, pouting immaturely before breaking out into a smile. I grinned in reply, leaning back in my seat, satisfied with my finished paperwork.

"Seriously, let's give it a rest! There wasn't much point to it, anyways, and we've got all the time in the world. Toushirou may be getting older mentally, but physically, he's going to look like that for a while so we might as well wait a few centuries for him to grow a few inches-"

"CENTURIES?" Momo grumbled and shrugged. "I guess you're serious about this... And you're right; Shiro-chan has to gain a few pounds _and _a few inches. Okay, no more matchmaking, but if someone really suited for Shiro comes along, I'm going to give it a shot."

I huffed in triumph as Momo finally gave in. So I supposed that was the end of the matchmaking, for now.

"I'll go back to work now- Oh, hey, who are you planning to go with to the D-O-C?" Momo immediately countered and my eyes shot wide. The Dance of the Captains! Gosssh, I forgot about that!

"Oh... Uh... I don't know, I think I'll just go alone." I averted my eyes from Momo's disapproving look. She sighed and I knew the lecture was coming.

"You know, I don't get to go because I'm not a Captain, but you, Miss Captain of the Ninth Division, are not an easy target for guys." I blushed, feeling the embarrassment of her words really take its toll on me.

"Not... an easy target?" I repeated unsurely, but I had a pretty good idea about what she meant.

She grinned. "You know, after Hitsu, you're the other most youngest to ever achieve the title of a Captain, and ever since you replaced Tousen, the Ninth Division has been completely loyal to you and their production rate has gone up. Don't tell me you don't know this."

"Well, maybe Tousen wasn't a very good Captain from the start," I retorted; sending ill thoughts to wherever that traitorous Arrancar currently was.

"Not only that, but you've gotten_ soo_o many confessions from Shinigami - not to mention you've rejected them all - that you're beginning to tell them off _before _they confess! Don't think I didn't see the way you glared at that poor boy the minute he stammered out your name!" I sucked in a breath: she really saw that? "Shiratsuki Tai-cho, you're seriously going to go down the road of single too!"

I gawked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't even start, Hinamori. Don't even _think _about matchmaking me with some slimy, shallow half-ass -"

"I won't, I won't!" she interrupted, waving her arms frantically to prove she wouldn't. I wasn't convinced in the slightest. "But now that I think of it, Toushirou's a strict, grumpy workaholic_. _You're not. So what's your excuse?"

"I'm don't know," I sighed, and before she could utter another word, "and I'm straight, thanks."

She pouted and I suddenly wished she hadn't finished all her paperwork to come here. Momo was a very loyal, diligent worker and she only stopped by my office like this when she was completely finished with her duties, and it wasn't even often since there was always more to be done. But since she's so obedient, I can't send her out without a reason, or tell her to go back to her paperwork. Besides, I enjoyed her company and friendly banter: when the subject of the banter wasn't me.

"Hina-chan, who do you have the hots for?"

"What?" I snapped, unable to contain my shock of the question.

"Hm...Is it Kuchiki Tai-cho?

"_What?"_

"EH? Why? A lot of the girls in our divisions really like him, right?"

"Well, I guess... Okay, not really..."

"Not really? Hmm... I doubt it, but... Ukitake Tai-cho?" I shook my head no and she thought harder.

"C-Could it be... that he's not a Captain? S-Star crossed lovers? The peasant and the princess?" she blurted in alarm. I growled.

"I said I'm not interested in anyone!" I sighed. "Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship. I... I'm going through a lot of stress. I'm probably sick, too."

"Stress? Sick?" she repeated suspiciously. "... Love sick?"

"_Momo! _I said I'm not interested in anyone!"

"Well if you're not going to ask anyone to do the dance, I'm going to have to find a date for you!" I blinked and groaned in humiliation and annoyance. Then, an idea sparked in my mind. I hummed lowly, deep in thought as Momo watched me curiously.

"...TOUSHIROUUUU!"

Several seconds later, footsteps finally sounded outside my office, the door sliding open. In my sight was a thoroughly un-amused Toushirou Hitsugaya. _"What?"_

"How ya feelin' 'bout hookin' up with little ole' me for the dance?" I twittered, giving him a wink. His expression in no way betrayed the shock he must have felt because his eyebrows shot up and Hinamori burst out into laughter, doubling over to hit the table. I laughed at myself, proud that I had overcome the obstacle 'smoothly'.

"I can't keep up with you, Shiratsuki-chan!" Momo stammered out, still laughing. Poor Toushirou was left to stand awkwardly in the office, not knowing what on earth was going on...

"Haha, Momo made a deal that if I didn't go with anyone, she was going to find a date for me. You know my pain, don't you, Shiro? If you're not already going with someone, won't you go with me, pretty please?" I pleaded like a small kid asking his mum to buy him candy. He frowned and looked skeptical.

"The Dance of the Captains?" I nodded. He blew another stream of air from his mouth, that familiar gesture of not getting something his way. My heart sank at that. I was getting a bit ahead of myself... Toushirou probably didn't even want to go with someone like me, who was boyish and didn't look breathtaking in a dress... Shoot. I shouldn't have dragged him into this. And I thought I was hitting two birds with one rock!

"Nevermind, I was just kid-"

He interrupted me. "I'll be at your door half an hour before."

"...Awesome." I smirked, watching him slightly shake his head at our 'immature antics' as he would call them. In the end, he replied with a faint lopsided leer. My head felt dizzy when he did, those perfectly proportioned lips curving up—HOLY CRAP.

_... Calm the frick down, Hinako. You're a captain, not some village girl wrenching her skirts._

"Good day, Shiratsuki Tai-cho," he acknowledged, giving Hinamori a nod. "Lieutenant Hinamori."

Momo was at a loss of words when I glanced over and I stifled a laugh. "Good day...?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! You're going with Shiro? That's priceless. You're taller than him, not by much, but still taller."

"It's all right! Besides, I always knew I was the type to 'wear the pants' in the relationship," I jested, winking playfully at Momo, who giggled lightly again.

"... Are you sure you don't have a crush developing on your Little Shiro?" she accused mischievously, and I felt my cheeks flame up. That was my nickname for him, anyways. I always called him 'My Shiro'. Needless to say, he wasn't mine and... and...

"You're thinking too much into this!" I laughed, feeling sick to the stomach. "I don't, gosh, Momo!"

She pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Do you really not feel anything for Shiro at all?"

"Not a thing," I answered brightly to reassure her further. She smiled skeptically back and we chatted for another hour before she was called back to her office. I was left to my work when my Vice Captain Hisagi came in and plopped the Seireitei News Drafts for me to proofread.

I couldn't sleep that night.

**-X-**

I finished checking myself in the mirror, straightening my short white dress and spraying on some more hairspray just for good measure. I was never the girly girl of the bunch and so I decided to play it safe with a strapless white chiffon dress (1) that reached just past my knee. The middle, tied loosely around my waist was a black sash, meeting into a ribbon. I momentarily considered if the dress was too plain, since I was partially covering it with my open black blazer. I personally thought it contrasted nicely to my dark hair, but...

My hair was in a French Twist Up-do with strands neatly framing my face that I had gone through the liberty of lightly curling. I looked at myself in the mirror and hummed.

A knock came from my door and a voice spoke his name. I called out a swift 'Coming!' and took one more good look at myself in the mirror, nodding.

"You're not bad looking," I told myself with a thoughtful smirk. "You'll pass."

I dashed to my door, patting my dress and hair in place as I slid the traditional Japanese door open. Outside at my door was Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division, dressed handsomely in a stylish black blazer and pants, enhanced with another black collar shirt and accent white tie. I couldn't help but blush at how perfectly his snowy hair and white tie contrasting with his outfit. He had never worn this suit to any dates before. I would've been drooling my mouth off if he did.

"Boy, doesn't my Shiro look handsome today?" I noticed a tinge of pink appear abruptly on his cheeks, only to leave in a matter of seconds when he closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

He seemed to be searching for the words. I held my breath as he displayed an attentive smile. "You look good."

_'Good'. Works for me! _"Yeah right. But thanks," I replied, stepping out with my heels and closing the door behind me. I tried to calm my unsettled heart but when he took out a blood red rose and clipped it into my hair, with his eyes gleaming at me under the moon... I nearly lost it.

We began to walk, an awkward silence falling between us but I didn't mind it. A lot was on my mind, anyways.

"Do you think you can walk far in those heels?" he inquired and I blushed, not having thought it out very well.

"Is it far? I mean, it's in Soul Society, so..." He smirked and I felt his hand clasp around mine. My heart sped up, thundering in my eardrums. I looked at him expectantly, dumbfounded and too speechless for my own good. To my dismay, he avoided my eyes. It would have been nice to 'coincidentally' catch a glance at his beautiful eyes.

"Incase you fall," he muttered bluntly. I swallowed a gulp of saliva as my cheeks blasted aflame. It's only because he's worried about me, just because I'm a good friend, and he's a gentle, and he doesn't want to get my white dress dirty incase I really do fall and he doesn't want to bring a date to the dance with a nasty dress and—

I sighed in defeat. This was so pathetic. Why did I bother? It was already clear where I was.

I leaned in, cheeks pressing against his cold sleeve and I gripped his rigid hands as we walked.

"Sorry," I whispered. I'm sure Toushirou was confused at my words, and thought maybe I was apologizing for hassling him. He mumbled something but it didn't come out audible so I ignored it.

**-X-**

"Rukia?" I exclaimed when we arrived at the Temple, where the lights were dim and the dance floor was empty. My other best girlfriend dashed up to me and Toushirou and I parted ways as he walked away. She was dressed in a simple one shoulder blue dress that outlined her petite figure and ended just at her knee. Rukia raised a brow.

"You came with Hitsugaya Tai-cho?"

"Only because we're best buds. Nothing more," I reassured, not too 'reassured' myself.

"Mhm," she grunted sarcastically and I faked a glare. She smiled.

"Why are you here? It's a Captain's dance!"

She raised a brow, as if she was amazed: amazed that I didn't know. "Most of the Seated Officers are allowed to come since there's a shortage of Female Captains compared to male. Besides, there are eleven of you. You didn't really think a dance was gonna be held with eleven people, did you?"

"Oh! I would have asked Momo to come, then!" I sighed, taking a seat with Rukia at a table.

"Not much of a dance, I see," I commented moments later. Booming music was playing, though, but everyone was on the sidelines just chatting and having a drink. Not much of a dance. The song playing had just ended and another had just begun to come on. My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I NEED TO DANCE TO THIS!" I shrieked as soon as I Like It by Enrique Iglesias came on. Now, I'm not much for downloading a bunch of songs onto my Ipod in general and this song isn't my cup of tea, but anything with a fast beat and danceable jam makes me want to move—don't judge me. Rukia raised a brow and I dragged her onto the empty dance floor, immediately attracted the attentions of everyone in the room since we were the center of attention. _Screw them. This is a dance, so I'm going to Dance!_

_"GO, GO, GO DJ!" _I shrieked and he gave me a silly grin, turning it up and shocking everyone.

_"_Girl, please excuse me if I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night we can really let it go  
My girlfriend's outta town and I'm alone...  
Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know!" I sang, laughing out loud at Rukia flabbergasted look. Everyone else looked a bit shocked that I was letting loose.

"No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you~  
No~ oh oh, oh oh...  
Shout it out, scream it loud,  
Let me hear you go!" By now, everyone was really staring at me, singing and twisting around to the music. I rolled my eyes and pranced over to Renji, Byakuya, pulling both of them onto the floor. I made my way to Kira and pushed him towards the middle, singing and dancing while I dragged several other seated officers into the center of the temple.

"Oh yes, I like it!  
Screamin' like never before~  
Baby, I like it!  
I-I-I like it!~" I guffawed, completely off in my own world. Slowly, people made their way to the dance floor and began awkwardly swaying back and forth, not knowing how to dance. I laugh, finally going over to Toushirou and dragging him onto the floor despite him trying to pull back.

"Girl, please excuse me if I'm misbehavin', oh,  
I'm trying t'keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more!" He finally smirked and twirled me around, and swaying with me to the beat of the music. It was what triggered the chain reaction, because despite joy-kills like Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi going back to their seat and refusing to dance, everyone was really getting into it.

"We're never getting old!" I shouted with a group of people and the ball flew home. The place was wild and people were finally dancing, jumping, twirling around and letting go of their uptightness. Toushirou was grinning, too, and I thought that was reward enough for embarrassing myself at first. After dancing through a chorus and a few more lines, I bumped into Renji behind me and laughed when he blushed for some odd reason. I let out a laugh and twirled around, dancing my heart out.

"I see you watching me, you see me watchin' you,  
I love the way you move...  
I love them things you do, like..." I felt really proud of myself for starting it as I spoke the lyrics, unaware of how dangerously close my body was against Toushirou's...

Another chorus past and the end of the song came, everyone (or _mostly _everyone) was in a good mood and the party had officially started. I twisted around and nearly collided with Toushirou, his chest pressed against mine and our noses brushing against eachother, sweat on our faces from the body heat and dance workout. I ignored the pounding in my chest. I ignored the pain and gave him a cheeky smile, which he responded to with a smirk. Something fast and upbeat by Usher blasted on and it was time for round two...

**-X-**

**"AGH! **I'm so tired! My old body shouldn't be doing this~!" I exclaimed, plopping down onto a chair. Toushirou, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Kira and several others sat down with me as I plopped next to an uncomfortable Byakuya, dressed in a simple black collar shirt with a blue tie, belt and dress pants. I looked over at the other men who were loosening their ties and taking off their blazers, unable to stand the heat.

"I didn't know you were such a party animal, Shiratsuki Tai-cho," Rukia teased and I shrugged. When the time calls for it, I'll put on my game face, but a dancing night is clearly not a game face night.

"Hey, what do you know? My body's still 16, so screw Ninety! Grawr!" I laughed.

"Gosh, I'm pooped!" Rangiku exclaimed. She was in a very low V-neck black dress that looked spectacular on her. But then again, a woman with her curves and her figure would look good in just about anything. "Ichikawa, give us a slow song!"

That was the DJ's name, probably, but I didn't know which division he was from. He laughed and gave us a thumbs-up. I gulped, hoping the current fast song would last a bit longer.

"Let's chat. Know any good gossip?" I joked and the crowd immediately lightened as people chuckling and shrugged innocently. Friendly banter broke out with people questioning others about how they were and if they were interested in anyone. All the while, thoughts were racing in my mind. Toushirou was sitting next to me, completely in my reach. I could have reached over and put my hand on his knee... but that would seem so 'pedophiliac' and creepy so I refrained.

Rangiku raised a devilish brow at me as I sipped on a can of coke offered to me.

"I have to say, Shiratsuki Tai-cho, when you hit the dance floor, I was really surprised. You're quite the life of the party."

The coke nearly sprayed out of my mouth had I not choked it back and forced myself to swallow. I hit my chest, the heat rising to my cheeks. How had the topic gotten here so fast?

"N-not really, I just... uh..." I said, feeling a bit jittery. "Only when a good dance song comes on. I can get into it pretty well."

"SLOW SONG, COME ON! It's already Two!" Another seated officer from across the room shouted.

The song faded out and the DJ's voice sounded through the place. "I'm going to end the night with a little romance. This has been Jiro Ichikawa of the Twelfth Division! It's been a pleasure DJing this dance! Now everyone get up and find yourselves a pretty little dance partner~"

In came none other than David Archuleta: _Crush._

I couldn't believe my horrible luck. This song was pretty old, too, and it wasn't even that good to be thrown in as the ending of the night! Why was it playing? WHY?

"Woo! Slow song! Let's ring up the couples!" Rangiku shouted, pumping a fist into the air. I gulped; the lyrics of this song were so... so-!

_"Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me...  
Just too much... Just too much..." _he sang through the speakers and I blushed.

_David, why do you hate me? _I growled bitterly at the song's first verse, the lyrics being a bit too relatable. Soon, I made my way out of my seat to get a bit of a breather outside. From what I saw, Rangiku was jamming happily next to a confused Kira and Renji had a blushing Rukia in his arms. I bit back a squealing smile and took a step outside, the cool air cutting at my arms, engulfing me into the night. I felt his touch, his eyes trapping me on the dance floor and a shivered. This wasn't like me. It was starting to get way out of hand-

I jolted upwards when something cold brushed my shoulder and I whipped my head around, a hand ready to slap someone silly. Toushirou grasped my wrist abruptly and cocked his head to the side. I blushed crimson, fully aware of the heat radiating from my cheeks. He raised a brow and I was at a loss for words. _Not now, not now, not now!_

"Shiratsuki, are you alright?" He sounded concerned, but his facial features didn't betray his stern face.

"Yes!" I squeaked. If I had been strapped to a heart monitor, the machine might have broken from how thundering and rapid my heart was beating. Which is funny, really, because I'm only a soul and I don't have a bod-

"Would you like to dance with me?" My eyes trailed up and met with his oceanic spheres.

"Pardon?" He sighed at this and merely began to drag me back into the dance floor. _Crush_ was still playing, but I had only been gone for several seconds, despite thousands of thoughts having roamed my mind. The focus of the couples landed on us since Toushirou dragged us to a large hollow space in the middle where the other couples had avoided and I was ready to sprint out of the room when Toushirou raised a challenging brow at me.

_"'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away~ay~ay~" _I shivered at the lyrics. _Archuleta, as much as I think you're pretty cool, please shut the heck up right now._

We stared at each other awkwardly before I let out an exasperated sigh. _It's alright._

_It's just a dance._

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. I caught his faint smile and resisted the urge to shiver when his hands slid around my waist, his fingers conjoining as they pressed against my lower spine.

_"Has it ever cross your mind, when we're hangin'; spending time,  
Girl, are we just friends?  
Or is there more?  
Is there more~?" _

These thoughts aren't supposed to be running through my mind. I shouldn't need to think about this. It's clear that it's not going to happen, but why am I so flustered and confused?

_"See: it's a chance we've gotta take...  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that'll last~  
Last forever... Forever~!"_

Was this the result of... ?

... Nevermind that. This was so pathetic of me. My chest clenched and I knew I was way out of proportion. He was too much for me - him and his perfection. The way he always knew what was wrong without me saying anything, and how he never prodded further when I was having a rough day. He'd let me rant at him for hours about stupid things like men and their horrible hygiene, and despite his responsive criticism and accusations of me thinking too much, he never judged me, and he never held it against me for when I commented about his height. He put up with our matchmaking despite always being against it just to make us happy. Back when I had first met him, I hadn't liked him at all. I thought he was a good-looking, conceited jerk who had too much pride shoved up his ass, but after befriending Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, they both just happened to be very close to the Captain, so I... I just...

There wasn't a large height difference, but I was taller than him by one or two inches. I leaned in, resting my forehead against his, almost in defeat. He seemed surprised and didn't react at first. After a few seconds, he leaned in and I felt his breath tickling at my lips.

"What's on your mind?" I barely caught it, too immersed in my own thoughts, but I couldn't miss those beautiful lips say those words. There he goes again, always knowing when something's wrong. I forced a weak smile, hating myself for being such a mess. I let out a deep sigh and felt him shift.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you...  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized..."_

"I'll listen to anything you have to say," I watched as his lips magically moved to accommodate his words. I smiled faintly, for a reason I fail to recall and heard the words leading up to the finale chorus.

_... David Archuleta, you win._

"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?" I sang softly into his ear. I felt him stiffen. My heart was being squeezed so tight I thought it would burst and blood would splatter over the walls of my other organs.

"Am I crazy or fallin' in love?  
Is this really just another crush?  
Do you catch your breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?" I felt tears brimming when I closed my eyes and felt them overflow my eyelid, tears running down my cheeks.

"'Cause I'm trying, _trying_ to walk away," I choked, wondering how poignant I must've looked to him. "But I know this crush ain't goin' away..."

The song was ending and I didn't have the heart to even mouth the last few words. I didn't dare look up. I didn't need that heart wrenching reality check of what I just did by looking into those shocked, teal eyes.

His voice was low, and his tone was grave. "Shiratsuki, I-... I don't think I-..."

I shook my head to stop him, eyes lowered as I patted him on the shoulders chummily, never once looking up. Frankly, I stopped caring about whether he knew, and cared more about how horribly I was dealing with my feelings. I should have thought more about this before acting so rashly. I should go back to my room and brainstorm on a giant whiteboard different possible approaches I could take to this, and lay out the Pros and Cons of each, settling on the best... Yes... That's what I should do.

"My bad," I laughed, feeling my metaphorical heart split in half. "I really got into that song, you know, so I... I just started singing. Sorry if it made anything awkward."

The way I acted was suspicious, I know, and I turned to run, bolting out the doors. I heard him call my name in befuddlement, but I refused to turn back and meet those entrancing eyes. I muttered a useless apology, blinking back my senseless tears. "I'm so sorry. I-I'm fine! Really!"

He didn't chase after me and grab my hand like in the fairytales. He didn't pull me back into his chest and serenade me about how he was in love with me his whole life. He didn't look up at the sky mournfully and sing a song about his feelings with an imaginary Disney orchestra playing in the background. He didn't come in the middle of the night to clear up what had happened, conveniently getting on the floor and proposing to me with a diamond ring, and I knew he wouldn't stay up all night thinking about why his heart longed for me...

Because he didn't love me.

But that's alright, because I'm not a sweet, innocent princess, this isn't a fairytale and love just _sucked_.

_And that's fine too,_ I thought as I collapsed on my bed, hating myself for crying over something so stupid.

_Everything's fine._

**-X-**

My mind was elsewhere I couldn't concentrate on the documents at my desk awaiting my signature. I had woken up with a pounding headache and swollen eyes. Thanks to Shuuhei bringing me an icepack so I could literally _stick it against my eyelids, _I looked fixed up and ready to start a new day.

Thoughts of him plagued my mind, only making matters worse. The way his forehead pressed against mine and he held me so close to him... It shook me. What on earth was this? Did I get a drug put in my drink to think about one person 24/7? Because that was one freakin' effective remedy...

Why had I even had any hope? He was a good friend and the only reason he had asked me to the dance and offered to slow dance with me was only because it was obviously no big deal to him-

"Shiratsuki Tai-cho, this is Captain Hitsugaya."

_... Build a bridge and get over it, Hinako._

"I don't want to see you right now," I muttered._ So much for building that bridge._

"... I wish to speak with you."

"That's funny. _I don't."_

Silence hung in the air like white sheets. I sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, thinking maybe he had gone back. I was alarmed when he spoke again.

"Hinako, I really need to talk to you. Now." That lump returned. He had called me by my first name. He _never _called me by my first name.

"Go away."

"Hina-"

"I said go away!" I shrieked, composure completely gone. If I had to say any more, the emotion would explode and I would be a feral mess at my desk. He's a jerk. If I tell him to go away, it's because I want him to go away! He never had any trouble leaving me alone to my misery before! Now after I confess, he thinks he has the power to trample all over me and be a jerk: a big freakin' jerk! Why did I like him? "I can't stand seeing you right now so just leave me be, Hitsugaya!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, my office door crashed open. I looked up with determination and pursed my lips. His poker face was gone, and his calm aura was nowhere in sight. In front of me stood an angry, ticked off Captain of the Tenth Division. My courage drained out faster than – _Hic._

...

_F*ck my life. Stupid frikin hiccups._

"I- I said, I don't—agh, forget it." I clutched my head, wishing him away. Wishing him to just turn around and bolt away from my office like lightning, get as far away as possible from me, and never come back again. And what's worse was that I knew I would never want that in a few days, but right then and there I was so fed up with _everything! _"What do you wa—_hic."_

He didn't even reply at first, which just ticked me off all the more. I wanted this over with: quick and fast. This shouldn't take so long. Just a good: 'I don't like you. Go eat your heart out' would suffice. In fact, not even the first part, just 'Go eat your heart out' would be efficient enough!

"I'd appreciate it if you address me with more respect, Shiratsuki Tai-cho." I snapped my eyes up, horror dawning on my face. _What?_

"You didn't just say that, Hitsugaya. I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and let's get on with our lives." His eyebrows furrowed and I simmered with smugness at my job of irritating him. I always had been the best at doing that.

"I want a word with you."

I stifled a hiccup and grumbled, "I think we've established that, and by now, you've had much more than a word."

He blew out silently from his lips. I smirked; ignoring the mental slaps my conscience was giving me. "Why are you so angry with me, Shiratsuki?"

"I'm not angry."

"You are—"

"What would come of telling you?Will you make all my problems go away, Hitsugaya? Are you going to fly to my aid whenever I need you, and be my Knight in Shining Armor? Well I'll not a princess who needs your rescuing! I'm sorry! I'm perfectly fine the way I am right now and I'll build that freakin' bridge and I'll get over it, I swear, so you can just... just..." I was so close to crying that it just wasn't funny. Again with my stupid temper getting the better of me. I stood up, and began walking around to the front my desk, resting my bum on the edge of it. "I'm—I'm just so tired, and I'm confused, Hitsu. I don't even know why this is such a big deal. Actually, you know what? It's not. I'm just making it into one because I suck at dealing with things."

_WhatthefudgeamIsaying, What the fudge am I SAYING?_

Without any reply from him, I decided to apologize again. "I'm sorry."

"So," he finally said after a long silence, "when that song was playing... what you said—"

"I would _love _it so much if you would just forget all of that. I-... The thing is, I kind of like you, Shirou. And I _do _mean _like _like. More than you like me, if you know what I mean."

I watched his jaw tighten and anger flit across his eyes. "_Excuse_ me?"

I slapped my palm onto my face and dragged it down dramatically, thoroughly annoyed with the situation at hand. "I know you probably don't like me back, and it's a big surprise, I know, _I know. _But... I just really want you to know."

"Take it back." I looked up from the floor and stared at him in shock. It was like I wasn't sure if he had spoken, and yet I heard the words echo in my brain for several seconds before I registered what he had just said.

"What?" My voice came out breathless, and it was then that I realized that I had been holding it. The look on his face only caused my anger to flare up another notch. He looked angry: serious and grave. Not the slightest hint of accepting my feelings, nonetheless returning them. I'd seen the blow coming but... "_What?"_

The look on his face softened to his usual poker face, but the words still stabbed me as hard. "Take it back."

A vein might have popped in my head, or maybe some vessel, but _something _had snapped inside of me, and I was on a tangent all over again. Words flooded my mouth, and it was like I didn't have the ability to think about anything that came out. I stumbled over my speech, speeding up every time I paused. "Take it back? I can't believe fricking believe you – Wow, j-j-ust how stupid do I look to you right now? You _jerk!_ I'm telling you how I feel and yet you just go and basically tell me to grovel-"

"Obliterate whatever suggested the notion that you could possibly like me more than I like you," he said loudly to be heard over my storm. My mind was still in a daze and I was thoroughly confused about whether or not I was still angry, but his words came across clearly to me.

I blurted, "What?"

His cheeks blazed on fire as they turned a crimson red. An entirely different Toushirou stood in front of me, not one that exuded the undeniable air of authority and intelligence.

"You... " I stammered, "W-wait... You like me?"

He was just a boy: the boy I had fallen so hopelessly in love with over the years without realizing it.

"You really like me? M-more than a friend? You—" He stepped forward and I stepped back in a lame attempt to create more distance, only to find myself cornered by the front of my desk. I stumbled a bit and found myself sitting atop my desk, bending back to create my distance. His look softened and he looked away, biting his lip and cheeks still rosy. He opened his mouth and I expected the sound of his voice to reverberate the room with words about how cool he thought I was, and how much he liked me. Instead, all I got was the snapping of that mouth shut, pursed lips, a tightened jaw and a stiff nod.

The girl side of me jumped for joy. The Captain inside of me demanded for more. I knew I was being greedy, but after going through such a _crappy_ time stressing about it, I _needed confirmation. _

"You _really _like me? I am _not _talking about the feelings for a close friend, or even a _best _friend, Hitsugaya, and I'm _really _not going to take a bunch of crap about how you like me as a sister, because frankly, you just-"

My storm was silenced as he came forward and landed his own lips on mine. I didn't even have time to think about how cliché that was: words being silence by a kiss, before he pulled away and avoided my eyes like the plague, eyes wavering everywhere except for at me. His red face looked near the point of spontaneous combustion.

"I love you, idiot," The way he said it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter even harder and my insides quake with excitement as my heart raced. Even though the words themselves may have seemed a bit heartless, I could tell he was making an effort, and that he was completely embarrassed. I beamed, and he finally glanced up at me. "Happy?"

"You love me?" His jaw tightened as swallowed hard and continued blushing.

"...Should I leave the room to give you some time to sort out what I've told you?" His words came out in a rush, and before I knew it, he was pulling away to walk towards the door. I grabbed onto his Captain's Haori and glared.

"You're not lying to me just to save our friendship, are you?" As soon as the words came out, his poker face reappeared and I knew I had offended him. He turned back to face me and stepped forward, face-to-face with me again.

"Don't you dare say that again."

"Right. Sorry."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. We caught each other's eyes and blushed. I smiled sheepishly and tried lamely to regain some equilibrium.

"I must be dreaming. This is absolutely too good to be true." He looked up at me in surprise as I spoke.

"_I _must be dreaming," he repeated, and I beamed.

"Then we're both fools, for we must be sharing the same dream and when we wake up we'll be strangers."

He seemed to consider this thought for a few seconds before tilting his head mildly to the side, something I had always known little kids did, but watching Toushirou do it nearly made me lose it, even if it was the faintest of tilts. Oh gosh, my heart. It was doing some intense boot camp.

"Then shall we try to make the most of this dream before we're strangers once more?"

You can't blame me for interpreting this a bit corruptibly. I swear, you would've thought so too if a guy said that to you too.

Of course, Toushirou wouldn't have anything as dirty as I had in mind – thank kami-sama – but even so, my heart raced as he came closer, hovering over me. Boldly, I wrapped my arms around his neck to encourage him to go on before he finally gingerly lowered his lips for a full on lip lock. I smiled into the kiss and pressed back. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and driving his lips even more forcefully on mine, sending shivers of excitement through me. The kiss was soft and innocent; it was hesitant, but not to the point of uncertainty or reluctance. His lips weren't feminine and tender like I had always imagine them to be; instead, they were rough and a bit cold, but they screamed his name, almost as loudly as my mind was. He pulled back and I followed suit, only to find myself wanting to immerse myself back into the ecstasy. I had felt miles away from the universe for only a span of a few seconds before I was brought dangerously down to ground again, but feeling closer to Toushirou than ever before. He pressed his forehead against mine while I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to open my eyes and awaken from this sweet dream.

"That was much more impressive than the first one," I breathed, not recognizing my own voice.

"Mm..." I barely caught the quiet moan of his voice, low and husky, and he leaned forward. He brushed his lips against mine, as if a tease, before pulling back far enough for me to see his entire face.

Usually, I might have paid attention to how awkward the silence was that followed, and perhaps sputtered out a bunch of useless words of paranoia to ruin the mood.

But this wasn't usual. And I didn't need to worry about the awkward silence that followed because Toushirou and I both snapped our gazes over to the door, where the faintest of cracks appeared between the two sliding doors and the concert of shuffling and whispering began. We exchanged a glance, broke out into smirks and he pulled away gingerly to go to the door, where soft swearing and more hurried scrambling was heard. I sat on the edge of my desk, grinning like an idiot when he opened the doors and a pile of shinigami from our divisions were stacked on top of each other, probably caught in the tangle of trying to escape.

He glanced back at me and I couldn't even help but let out a giggle. I didn't care if anyone saw. I was too happy to worry about that. Toushirou replied with a smirk over his shoulder before turning back to the shinigami. From the way they all flinched, stiffened, and scuttled to stand back up, I knew that his poker face was on.

"I. CAN'T. BREATHE!" With a loud heave, the pile was scattered all over the corridor as Rangiku stood up with a triumphant look on her face. Finally, the blush rose to my cheeks. Rubbing their heads and other sore parts of their body, _they _started slowly getting up.

No. Not the seated officers. NO.

All at once, they began talking.

Ukitake slowly brushed his hair out of his face. "Well! What a spectacle!"

Hisagi blushed. "T-Tai-cho... I had documents... s-so... I'm so sorry!"

Hinamori was throwing some fit. "YESS! I knew you could do it, Shiro! I always had faith in you! There was no way Hinako would say no to you, she was already head over heels! She was just too stupid to admit it to herself!"

I glowered. _"What?"_

"TAI-CHO!" Toushirou grimaced when his lieutenant pranced forward and locked him in an embrace. "OH, MY LITTLE CAPTAIN HAS FINALLY GROWN UP AND GOT HIMSELF A GIRL! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! I mean, we all knew that the chances of Shiratsuki Tai-cho saying yes to someone like you was closed to none, since you're one of the biggest killjoys here besides Captain Kuchiki, but YOU DEFIED ALL ODDS, TAI-CHO! YOU ARE TRULY A PRODIGY! OHOHOHOHO~"

He growled. "Matsumoto..."

Byakuya sighed and tilted his chin slightly lower. I dropped my jaw.

"E-Even Kuchiki Tai-cho came?" I blurted, and I could feel a demonic aura rising from behind him. Yachiru popped up from behind his shoulder and suddenly it made sense.

"Ken-chan refused to come, so I took BYAKUCHI here instead!" She danced around, arms flailing. Byakuya looked about very ready to leave. Oh dear gosh, what had he just seen...

"So... this is official?" Renji remarked, pointing at both Toushirou and me with his fingers. We looked at each other just then and shared a brief blush.

"Well... I think... so..." I stammered, the reality not clicking together in my mind. Toushirou smirked, opening his mouth to say something...

A Jigokucho butterfly fluttered into the room, flapping its wings elegantly. Toushirou extended a hand, in which it landed and began relaying its message.

"Trouble in Karakura Town. Captains and Lieutenants of the Tenth and Sixth Division are to be dispatched at once," he summarized, giving the mentioned shinigami a glance. Rangiku groaned.

"_Always _trouble in Karakura. Can't the resident shinigami protect their own town?" she joked, turning around to leave and head back to her office desk. As Renji followed his Captain's departure, members and other seated officers said a quick goodbye and scrambled to their own duties, eager to leave the premises.

I chuckled, leaning off my desk and walking forward to his side. "Rangiku's right. Urahara, Shihouin, Kurosaki and the rest of them could surely fend off their own town."

It was suddenly awkward all over again, like neither of us were sure where we stood or how we were supposed to react anymore.

"You should get going, though. 'Dispatched _at once' _not '_in a few minutes'," _I quoted, feeling rather smug when he frowned. I hoped it was because he didn't want to leave, and not because he didn't like the call of duty.

"You're right," he muttered, nodding. "I'll be going, then."

I nodded once more, wordlessly, and watched him as he stepped outside. Frowning, I sighed. That wasn't exactly how I imagined he would uneasily leave after we had just-

The footsteps suddenly got louder, and with a gush of wind, he was in front of me. Before I could gasp, he wrapped me in a strong, firm hug. I blushed, arms strapped to my sides as he pulled away and gave me a firm peck on the lips and quickly stepped away to the doorframe. I stayed in my spot, bewildered, and unable to contain the grin spreading on my face.

"I'll be back soon, Hinako. Will you wait for me?" he asked, hand on the wooden door. I knew what those words meant: more than a simple statement and question. He meant it as a promise, and I knew all too well that he'd keep it.

"Always," I answered, meaning it wholeheartedly. He smirked, and in a second, he was out of gone, leaving me with the memory of his presence in the room, and the feeling of his lips on mine and his arms wrapped around me. I had waited for such a long time: was it longer than he had waited for me? I had no idea. But I had faith - in the white haired boy I had fallen in love with, and in the three words he had given to me - that he would be there for me when I needed him to be, and so I would do the same for him. So if he told me to wait for him, I would wait, even if he turned out to be late.

And he certainly didn't keep me waiting long.

**_Owari._**

**(1) - **If you want to know which dress I referenced it off of, here it is! I made it a shortened link for you too!  
tiny. cc/qa5tv  
Just take out that space after the period. I hope it works. It's a very plain dress, but I didn't want a flashy dress for this character.)

I'm sorry. But I'm serious, when _I Like It _comes on, I HAVE TO FRIKIN DANCE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY INTENSE CRAVING FOR SONGS WITH A FAST BEAT!  
And David Archuleta. GOSH, I know it's such an old song but I was looking through my ITunes Library when I saw it and went, 'Huh. I always did like the lyrics to this song...' So I put it in ^^

I'M SOOO GLAD I REWROTE THIS! Gosh, the old version was like.. Grade 4? Grade 5 writing? Whatever. It was nasty. I'm 15 now, but I'm sure you can already tell that through my amateur writing, haha.

THE THING IS, WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS, I NOTICED JUST HOW AYUMI SAKURADA, MY OC FROM MY HITSU FIC, WOULD FIT PERFECTLY INTO THIS. KINDA OF. I figured it be too much if I gave them a one shot together, so I tweaked a few things and blegh. New person. I know, I fail, but whatever. I'm not very proud of this oneshot whatsoever S:

**I'm planning to write a second chapter for this under Toushirou's POV. Or maybe I won't, because I have major issues with updating as it is. LOL. But tell me what you think, please (:**


End file.
